1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of lifting implements, such as shovels, for manual use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shovels, and other lifting implements, adapted for manual use are commonly used for shoveling relatively heavy loads such as wet snow, dirt, gravel and the like. In the usual manner of shovel use, the shovel blade is placed under or inserted in the load to be lifted and the user grasps the handle end with one hand and the handle area adjacent the shovel blade with the other hand and then lifts the loaded shovel with leg, arm and/or back muscles. While proper shovel use is such that the leg muscles do the primary lifting, all too often, especially after a considerable shoveling period, the user relies primarily on his back muscles for lifting. This frequently results in painful, and sometimes serious, back injury. Further, even when the leg muscles are properly used in the lifting of the load, the strain on the user's cardio-vascular system proves harmful. This is especially so when the user undertakes heavy shoveling sporadically, such as snow shoveling. Various attempts have been made over the years to ease the shoveling burden and are exemplified by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 635,591; 781,772; 930,660; 1,693,472; 2,560,856; 3,078,604 and 3,751,094.
However, none of the devices disclosed in the above patents satisfactorily alleviate the above noted problems.